Juice
by emoticangel-and-yuukio6
Summary: oneshot. kaidoh felt something towards his sempai. and he should have strong guts to do it.


Disclaimer: I don't own POT, especially Kaidoh and Inui. Besides, I hate them anyway. If that's it, why the heck I'm writing a fic about them?!

Yuukio6: haha…this is my first POT fic…please read and review!! )

Summary: Kaidoh and Inui is playing, and I think Kaidoh began to feel something towards his sempai. Plus, he should have strong guts to do this. Yaoi. So if your not a fan of it then close this window!

JUICE

OoOoOoOoO

"Kaidoh, the ball's yours!"

The Seigaku manager, Inui Sadaharu, has calculated that Eiji's return shot would go to his doubles partner, Kaidoh Kaoru. Their buchou arranged a practice match against the golden pair to develop both Inui and Kaidoh's cooperation.

"Haaai!" Kaidoh yelled and used his Snake Shot. Too late, Eiji knew he us going to do it and easily returned it using his acrobatic skills. Inui miscalculated it and it bounced past Kaidoh.

"Game won by Kikumaru-Oishi pair!: five games to 3!" their youngest member, Ryoma, is their appointed umpire.

"You should've get the ball!" Inui shouted his kouhai, "you're not thinking at all!! Use more moves than the snake will you!?"

"For God's sake, will you stop giving me orders?! I know what I'm doing!!"

Everybody fell silent for a while. This is the first time Kaidoh answered his sempai back. Usually, he's always quiet and obeys whatever they say to him. Now, he thinks it's enough.

Ryoma broke the silence that almost pierces his ears, "Resume game. Game score: 5-3. Kaidoh to serve."

It was a long rally, a very long one. It lasted for 10 minutes. Oishi slipped a bit and the ball will hit at the sideline. This is my chance, Kaidoh thought. He positioned, anticipated the ball and saw Inui smiling at him. It's like he's saying to use the Boomerang Snake.

He hesitated a bit. The ball fell in, "love-15!"

Why'd the heck did he hesitate?! It's his chance to get a point from his sempai-taichi. He should've used his Boomerang Snake, he should've concentrate, he should NOT look at Inui. He always pauses whenever he looks at Inui. He always concentrates on his glasses, his white flawless skin, and his warm and sweet smile. But WHY? Why does he has to stare at his sempai like that? Why, why, why?

"Gomenasai, Inui-sempai," he bowed.

Inui did nothing but continued to smile. How sweet that smile is. It completes his day.

Back to the game, Eiji and Oishi anticipated Kaidoh's Snake and Boomerang Snake, and Inui's data tennis is not helping either. At last, Oishi used his Moon Volley and finished the game, "Game set and match by Kikumaru-Oishi: 6 games to 3."

"Congratulations, Eiji," Fuji said.

Upon hearing this line, Eiji ran out of the court and hugged his boyfriend. They're so happy, Kaidoh thought, am I gonna be that happy too if that's Inui-sempai and me? He continued to watch the tensai and the other boy play on the ground and then kiss each other. Eiji went back in and started to serve some balls.

Kaidoh went in front of Inui and bowed, "I'm sorry I answered and shouted at you. Please forgive me! Gomenasai sempai."

Inui, still silent, placed his hand on Kaidoh's shoulder, "It should be me who should apologize. You're right; I'm being too hard on you. You are a big person now; you do things whenever you want. You're being independent now, and I support you. I'm sorry, me little kouhai…" he hugged Kaidoh.

The sweaty skin touched him; he sees nothing but the arms which held him and the shirt that Inui is wearing. The scent of sweat made him move a bit, but the weird and original scent that makes Inui himself tempted him to move closer and embraced him back, "I forgive you sempai," he said, "let's forgive each other and start again, ne?" Inui nodded and they part.

Later, Inui introduced his new experimental juice to his teammates, which is brown. Eiji is the first who answered, "Sorry Inui, I have, err…some things to finish. Gotta go!" he sped away. So do Kawamura, Ryoma, Oishi, Momoshiro and Tezuka. Who's only left are Inui, Kaidoh and Fuji.

"Mmm. This one is color brown. It must be chocolate-flavored, right?" Fuji asked.

"Actually, I got the minerals from the soil in our backyard garden and mixed it with other vegetables."

"From soil eh?" Fuji asked again, then he took a sip of the brown juice, "it's delicious, actually. Well, I'll take some home and give to Yuuta. He'll love it." Kaidoh twinged of imagining Yuuta drinking that 'thing'.

"Kaidoh, want to drink some? The others back out so, will you drink it for me?" again, Kaidoh hesitated at the line _drink it for me_.

Kaidoh slowly got the glass half-full of the brown juice and slowly sipped it. It tasted terrible. There was a scent of grass in it; possibly it's really grass. He may get food poisoning from what he is doing. But Inui made this. He made this drink especially for Kaidoh. He must finish it. Inui used his time and energy to make this drink. Kaidoh can do this. He finished the glass. Inui smiled. He smiled back.

"Thanks for the drink. Let's go home together sempai."

They went home holding hands. Kaidoh doesn't know why. But whatever the reason is, he likes it. It was a happy day for Kaidoh.

--O-W-A-R-I—

I'm really sorry for grammatical errors..and please read and review again!


End file.
